


Movies

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi’s flipping through the movies in the guide menu on the television when the classic Lady and the Tramp pops up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

                Naegi’s flipping through the movies in the guide menu on the television when the classic _Lady and the Tramp_ pops up. He recalls seeing the movie when he was far younger and even if it might be seen as childish, he clicks “play” and sits through a few commercials until the movie actually begins.

                It’s only been a month or so since Togami invited Naegi to live with him, and the latter was hesitant of course but later agreed to it. Togami was currently at work; Naegi didn’t have a job and felt like a freeloader, but he was planning on getting one eventually.

                He’s in the living room staring around at the paintings on the walls and the beautiful green ficus in the far corner when the movie begins playing and his eyes immediately snap towards the screen. It’s a cute film; a wave of nostalgia washes over Naegi and he can’t help but grin.

                Halfway through the film he begins to wonder if Togami has seen it at all. He’s on the couch, knees pulled to his chest, TV remote leaning crookedly to the side and pressed up against the side of his thigh because of the way the cushion is being squished under his weight. Naegi considers heading off to a video rental store after the film is done so that he can watch other movies from his childhood, since he’s enjoying himself so much.

                When the end of the film does come around, Naegi gets to his feet and shuts off the television before heading towards the door. He slips his shoes on, checks to make sure he has his wallet, and then heads out.

               

                He’s at the movie rental shop daydreaming as he stares at the films available when he gets a rather interesting thought. His face flushes so red he probably would look like a tomato to anyone who happened to walk by and cast him a glance, and though he tries to shake off the small daydream he can’t seem to get it to go away.

                But Naegi really, _really_ wants to try the classic spaghetti kiss with Togami.

                The brunette’s not going to _say_ that, though, because he’s not sure what Togami would think and he doesn’t want to feel rejected on the chance that Togami says no to the idea. Instead he continues browsing, trying to clear his head still.

 

                Naegi gets home an hour later with a small stack of DVD cases and a receipt jammed into his back pocket. He first makes his way into the living room and sets the cases on the glass coffee table before taking the receipt out and setting the thin paper next to the DVDs. When he walks out into the kitchen, he realizes that Togami is home early for once. It’s mid-afternoon; usually the blonde doesn’t get home until later into the evening, but Naegi isn’t complaining.

                Togami inquires as to whether or not Naegi has had lunch and the latter shakes his head. It’s just between lunch and dinner currently, and the brunette is rather hungry.

Naegi announces he’s going to go shower whilst Togami cooks dinner.

 

                Naegi always takes longer showers than he knows that he should. It’s just a habit of his, one he can’t seem to break no matter how hard he tries. He comes back into the kitchen around half an hour later and hears the bubbling of boiling water.

                “What’s for lunch?” He questions, staring over at Togami curiously and leaning on the kitchen island.

                “Spaghetti.”

                Luckily Togami’s back is turned to him, otherwise the blonde would have caught Naegi’s face light up like a bright red Christmas light. The brunette is yet again having those silly daydreams, and what a coincidence that Togami had to pick today of all days to make _pasta_ for lunch. Naegi simply takes a seat at the table and waits for the food to be done, fidgeting in his seat as the images replay over and over in his mind.

                He’s really tempted to ask about it when Togami sets the plates at the table a few moments later, gently grins at Naegi, and sits down. Naegi’s pretty sure he’s gotten the blush off of his face but he can’t be sure; in fact, he’s certain as soon as he digs in the image will come back.

                The two eat in silence save for Naegi asking how work was for Togami to distract himself. Togami simply shrugs his shoulders -- work was fine, apparently, no issues today unlike on most occasions -- and goes back to eating.

                Throughout their meal, Naegi is constantly squirming around in his seat. He can’t seem to sit still no matter how hard he tries, and when Togami inquires about it Naegi practically shouts that he’s fine.

                Togami looks incredulous and doesn’t make another comment besides asking if Naegi has a fever or feels ill or something, and then the blonde demands that the brunette stop acting weird the second after.

                Naegi says he feels sick and gets up, leaving maybe half of his pasta left on his plate. As he’s walking away, he makes a mental note to _never_ eat spaghetti again, _especially in front of Togami,_ and he adds silently that he should _never let Togami know of his little fantasy world._

                He makes it to the kitchen entrance when Togami appears behind him and gives the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. Naegi walks upstairs and simply crawls into bed, face still cherry-red, wishing he could get the stupid fantasies out of his head.

 

                Of course later, Togami figures out what Naegi’s discomfort over dinner was about when the former discovers a DVD of the remastered _Lady and the Tramp_ sitting on the coffee table. Little did Naegi know that Togami has in fact seen the movie, and Togami knows Naegi well enough to be acutely aware of how the brunette wanted to recreate that kiss scene.

                In the morning when Naegi gets up and meets Togami in the kitchen before he heads off to work, the latter holds up the DVD case and smirks, muttering,

                “You _could_ have asked me.”

                Naegi knows _exactly_ what Togami’s referring to, and with a loud and exaggerated sigh Naegi sits at the table and leans on the surface, burying his face in his folded arms to hide his reappearing blush.


End file.
